1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which uses a plurality of light sources to improve an external appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display apparatus (PDP) comprises a display part to display an image thereon, a front cover to surround a front surface of the display part, and a rear cover to protect a rear surface of the display part.
The display apparatus may further comprise a front mask with a smooth surface disposed on the front surface of the display part to improve an external appearance. As the flat panel display apparatus has been made large-sized and of high quality, it has become important to improve the external appearance thereof in various ways.